Te veré pronto
by MaruuSchzimmy
Summary: Futuro alterno. Natsu y Lucy dan su última batalla contra los dragones aun sabiendo que ya no hay salvación. Levy piensa en una solución, ambos deben cruzar esa puerta y evitar ese futuro, pero algo no salió como planearon. Tal vez, después de todo, puedan volver a verse aunque no sea en ese mundo.


**_Fairy Tail_ **pertenece a**_ Hiro Mashima_.  
**

Esta historia _me pertenece_.

* * *

_**Te veré pronto**_

_**Sinopsis: **Futuro alterno. Natsu y Lucy dan su última batalla contra los dragones aun sabiendo que ya no hay salvación. Levy piensa en una solución, ambos deben cruzar esa puerta y evitar ese futuro, pero algo no salió como planearon. Tal vez, después de todo, puedan volver a verse aunque no sea en ese mundo. _

* * *

**.**

**Solo recordé que jamás publique esta historia aquí y creo que sería buena idea que también lo leyeran.**

**Bien, aceptare todo tipo de insultos por escribir esto xD**

**Espero les guste, y si no, créanme que los comprendo.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capítulo Único**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_Lucy POV_**

* * *

Nada, no había absolutamente nada.  
Los dragones destruían todo a su paso, rugían tan fuerte que mis oídos apenas tenían sensibilidad. Una de las construcciones se desplomo creando una nube de polvo. Levante la mirada buscando a Natsu pero no lo veía por ningún lado. El pánico se apodero de mí. Era lo único que tenia, lo único que me quedaba. Las lagrimas se juntaban en mis ojos ¿Dónde estaba? No podía dejarme sola.

—¿Natsu?.- pregunte con un hilo de voz.

Mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse. No podía haberle pasado nada… no a él.  
Una silueta salió de entre la nube y se acerco hacia a mí.

Natsu.

Estaba aquí, no le había pasado nada. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo pero no había manera de que pudiera hacer eso.

—Luce debes salir de aquí.- decía agitado.

Apreté los labios tratando de no llorar. — No voy a dejarte.

Me miro fijamente, su rostro estaba agotado al igual que su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos podría soportar esto por más tiempo. Su mirada viajo por todo mi cuerpo y frunció el ceño con tristeza.  
Yo sabía que no le gustaba verme así. Sabía que el quería que me fuera a un lugar seguro, que me alejara. El debía pelear sin ninguna distracción y yo era una. No podía hacerlo si solo estaba cuidándome, yo lo sabia pero aun así no quería dejarlo.

—Debes irte, escóndete en alguna parte. Después iré por ti.

Mentía.

—No quiero.

Suspiro pesadamente. — Luce…- negué con la cabeza. —¡Maldita sea Lucy! Debes ir a un lugar más seguro.- su voz sonaba desesperada.

Baje la mirada. — No hay lugar seguro.

Me miro. — Por favor…- su voz quebró todo dentro de mí.

—No voy a dejarte ¡No voy a hacerlo!.- dije en un sollozo.

Natsu apretó sus ojos como queriendo digerir mis palabras, aferrarse a algo. Ambos queríamos hacerlo.  
El dolor me arrasó de nuevo, gemí y mordí mis labios tratando de reprimir mi dolor pero era insoportable.

Natsu se inclino hacia a mí, lo menos que quería era preocuparlo más

—Lucy…

—Estoy bien.- lo mire y trate de sonreír. — Estoy bien.

Natsu golpeó el suelo furioso.— ¿¡Por qué mierdas tiene que pasar esto!?

Yo me sentía de la misma manera. Después de esto ya no había nada. El hecho de que no había un mañana para nosotros… ni siquiera quería pensar en eso.  
Mire a Natsu. Su cara mostraba preocupación, estaba más preocupado por mí que por el mismo eso podía notarlo. Recordé la primera misión que hicimos juntos. Me había engañado para hacer el trabajo y destruyo toda la mansión. No podría volver a divertirme de esa manera de nuevo.

Sonreí y me miro.— Estoy recordando cosas…Eso no es bueno ¿verdad?

Su mandíbula se tenso. — Debo sacarte de aquí.

Miro hacia todos lados buscando algún lugar seguro, tenía que tranquilizarlo.

—¿Recuerdas… cuando nos conocimos?

—Luce…

—¿lo recuerdas?

Me examino por unos segundos.—Como olvidarlo.

—Nunca lo olvidaras ¿verdad?

—Lucy no… no hagas esto, por favor.

A él también le dolía. Estaba siendo egoísta al preguntarle eso y no debí hacerlo.  
Daria lo que fuera por estar de nuevo con todos, quisiera volver a ver a Natsu divirtiéndose como siempre lo hacía, no así. Me partía el corazón verlo así. Trate de acercarme a él pero una punzada de dolor me detuvo.

—¡Lucy!.- se acerco hacia a mí.

Miro mi brazo derecho… o lo que quedaba de él. Observe cada movimiento de su rostro, sus ojos se veían vidriosos. Rozo su dedo en mi brazo, sentí dolor, lo soporte pero Natsu se dio cuenta.

—Lucy yo…Lo siento, fue mi culpa. Debí estar contigo, no debí…

Lo detuve. —No fue tu culpa.

Todo lo que una vez conocimos estaba perdido, todo lo que vivimos se iría al olvido. Mordí mi labio, no quería llorar. Debía ser fuerte, por mí, por Natsu, por todos los que ya no estaban.

Mire a Levy, estaba a unos metros de nosotros. No se movía, tenía la mirada perdida. Ella había perdido a la persona que amaba. Solo quedábamos nosotros. Quería ir y abrazarla con todos mis fuerzas, decirle que todo estaría bien pero no lo estaba, jamás lo estaría. Yo tenía a Natsu pero ella lo había perdido todo, de alguna manera entendí su dolor. Si lo perdiera nada tendría sentido.

—Debes ir por Levy es peligroso estar en este lugar.

Me miro alarmado. — No voy a perderte de vista ni un segundo.

Alargue mi brazo izquierdo y toque si mejilla. — No podemos dejarla.

Trago. — Pero no quiero dejarte.

—Solo será por unos segundos.- me miro dudoso y sonreí para tranquilizarlo. —No me pasara nada.

—Es mejor si vamos juntos.

—Solo sería una carga.

—No… yo puedo hacerlo. Podemos ir los dos.

Estaba asustado, no quería dejarme sola y lo comprendía. Lo habíamos perdido todo y solo nos teníamos el uno al otro.

—Ve.

Quiso decirme algo pero se detuvo. Me miro por última vez, asintió y se fue por Levy.

_._

* * *

**_Natsu POV_**

* * *

Dejar a Lucy sola no era algo que quisiera hacer. Tenía miedo, no quería perderla, no a ella.  
Luche con los dragones lo mas que me permitió mi poder pero fue inútil, ni siquiera yo, un dragon slayer podía con ellos.  
Me sentía impotente, un inútil, no había podido proteger a nadie. Al menos Lucy estaba conmigo, sin ella no estaría aquí. Lucy era mi fuerza, lo único que me quedaba y no iba a perderla. Daria mi vida con tal de mantenerla a salvo.  
Voltee a mirarla, aun seguía en su lugar y me dirigió una sonrisa. Tenía que apresurarme, no podía permitir que nada le sucediera, por todos, por mí, debía protegerla.

Me acerque a Levy. Estaba de rodillas, tenía la mirada perdida y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

—Levy.- la llame. —Debemos irnos…

—Gajeel…- sollozo sin mirarme.

Baje la mirada ¿Qué podría decirle? Me acerque más a ella y trate de levantarla.

—Vamos Levy no te rindas.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer Natsu.- me miro.- Todos están muertos, también debería estarlo yo… si Gajeel no hubiera venido por mi… el…

Entendía porque Gajeel lo había hecho. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, más si de Lucy se trataba.

—Levy, Gajeel no quería esto para ti ¿Vas a desperdiciar lo que él hizo?.- Se paralizo y me miro fijamente. — Gajeel quería que vivieras al menos trata de hacerlo.

Bajo la mirada y voltee buscando a Lucy. Suspire, aun estaba ahí. Debía apresurarme, tenía que estar con Lucy.

—Vamos.- la ayude a ponerse de pie y para mi sorpresa no opuso resistencia pero las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

Se apoyo contra mí y caminamos hacia Lucy.

—Levy- chan.- la llamo.

Levy levanto la mirada. — Lu-chan tu brazo…

Contuve el aliento. Me culparía por eso el resto de mi vida. Debí estar con ella, no dejarla sola. Debió ser mi brazo no el de ella. Deseaba tener algo con lo que pudiera salvar a Lucy, sacarla de ahí. A mi podría pasarme lo que fuera pero no a Lucy, todos menos ella.

—Hay…- hablo Levy. — Hay una manera de evitar esto.

¿Evitar esto? ¿Acaso podríamos hacer algo asi?

—¿Cómo?.- pregunte.

—La puerta.

—¿La puerta?.- fue Lucy la que pregunto.

Levy sorbió de su nariz. — Podría cambiar su curso y hacer que vuelvan al pasado, así podríamos evitar esto.

—Natsu…- Lucy me llamo y la mire. — ¿Escuchaste? Podemos evitar esto.

Se veía feliz. — ¿Esto es seguro?.- le pregunte a Levy.

Asintió. — Pero alguien debe quedarse.- la mire confundido. — Uno debe hacer que la puerta se abra. Es por eso que no puede irse, no tendría tiempo.

Levy bajo la mirada y toda felicidad de Lucy se borro de su rostro. Todos queríamos salir de eso, huir. Pero uno no podría hacerlo.

— Debe haber otra forma…

Levy negó con la cabeza. — No la hay es por eso que yo…debo hacerlo.

Vi que Lucy se alarmaba. — No Levy-chan, tú…

—Soy la única que puede.

—No ¡Yo lo hare!.- la mire asustado. — Tu y Natsu deben irse.

No, no, no. Ella no podría a hacer eso, jamás lo permitirá.

—Ninguna de las dos lo hará.- ambas me miraron. — Yo lo hare. Levy toma a Lucy y sal de aquí.

Lucy negó con la cabeza. Tenía lagrimas en sus ojos. — No sabes cómo hacerlo.

—Buscare la forma.

—¡Ninguno de los dos lo hará!...Yo lo hare

—Levy-chan…

—No me queda nada por hacer más que eso. ¿Sabes lo doloroso que será para mí si lo veo de nuevo? ¿Saber que no soy de su tiempo? Nada cambiaría Lu-chan… Ustedes se tienen el uno al otro, no se hagan esto. No se separen.

—Levy…

—Natsu toma a Lu-chan y vete.

—¡No!.- grito Lucy.

Levy estaba ahí, con nosotros yo sabía que no debía dejarla pero solo podía pensar en Lucy.

—Por favor Lu-chan… Lucy. Hazlo por todos.- le sonrió.

Lucy apretó sus labios y vi como trataba de no derramar mas lagrimas. Odiaba verla así.

—Volveremos Levy-chan, volveremos por ti.

Levy sonrió por primera vez mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Lucy la abrazo y Levy le correspondió.

Ayude a Lucy a ponerse de pie.— Cuídate Levy.

Tal vez era la persona más egoísta en ese momento, pero Lucy era lo único que me importaba.

_._

* * *

**_Lucy POV_**

* * *

Vi como Levy se alejaba hacia los controles de la puerta mientras Natsu me ayudaba a llegar a ella.

—Todo va a estar bien.- me dijo Natsu. — No dejare que te pase nada.

—Natsu…

—Debemos apresurarnos.

Dejar a Levy sola no era que quisiera hacer, es lo menos que quería. Me ofrecí a hacerlo, tratar de salvar a los dos con eso sería feliz pero Natsu se ofreció cuando lo hice. Sabía que lo haría ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que quería salvarlo?

Las puertas se abrieron pero no por completo. Solo había una pequeña abertura pero por ahí podríamos pasar.

—Natsu las puertas se están cerrando.

Estábamos a punto de llegar, a solo unos pasos de poder salir de ese infierno cuando algo se acerco a lo lejos.  
Un dragón se acercaba a nosotros. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza no tendríamos tiempo. Mire a Natsu y su cara mostraba miedo más que otras veces. Nunca lo había visto así. No alcanzaríamos a llegar, las puertas se cerraban.

—Luce…lo siento.

—Que…

No pude terminar de hablar. Natsu me empujo hacia la puerta con fuerza. Entre y caí de rodillas ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Mire hacia la puerta y lo vi sonriéndome.

—Todo estará bien.

No… No. — ¡NATSU!

Y la puerta se cerró.

.

* * *

**_Natsu POV._**

* * *

—Natsu la puerta se cierra.

Tenía que apresurarme o no llegaríamos a tiempo. Las puertas no se habían abierto por completo. Estaba dañadas y es lo mejor que podíamos conseguir. Estábamos a solo unos pasos cuando sentí algo a mis espaldas. Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna, ya sabía lo que era. No podríamos entrar los dos, no podríamos escapar los dos. Con que Lucy estuviera a salvo no me importaba nada más. Solo ella debía escapar. Tener que sepárame de Lucy era lo peor que sentía en ese momento. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.  
Ella estará bien Natsu es lo que importa, repetía en mi cabeza. Posiblemente me odiaría toda la vida por hacerlo pero al menos estaría a salvo.

—Luce… lo siento.

—Que…

No la deje terminar. Coloque las palmas de mis manos sobre su espalda y la empuje hacia la puerta con las fuerzas que me quedaban. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta, di lo mejor de mí y trate de darle la mejor sonrisa de mi vida, una sonrisa porque me recordaría siempre, una sonrisa por la que no me olvidaría.

—Todo estará bien.

Vi lágrimas en sus ojos. —¡NATSU!

Y la puerta se cerró.  
Saber que no escucharía su voz nunca más me hizo querer morir en ese preciso momento, pero ya lo estaba. Ya estaba muerto en el momento en que esa puerta se cerró. En el momento en el que Lucy estaba lejos de mi.

Levy me miro a lo lejos y le hice unas señas. No debía abrir la puerta, si lo hacia ese dragón llegaría a Lucy y es lo menos que quería.

Me deje caer al suelo y la escuche sollozar del otro lado de la puerta. Al menos podría estar unos minutos con ella de esa manera, escuchar su voz por última vez.

—Natsu abre la puerta.

—No podemos hacer eso.

—Natsu.

—Estoy aquí.

—Eres un idiota.

No quería hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo. Mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos. No quería llorar, no debía hacerlo. Debía estar feliz hasta el último momento, mostrarle que estaba bien aunque no fuera verdad.

—Natsu ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Debes estar a salvo Luce

—¿¡Y qué hay de ti!?.- me gritó.

—Solo con saber que estarás bien es suficiente.

—Entonces ¿estás bien con que nos separemos? ¿Eso querías?

El dragón se acercaba cada vez más. No tenía fuerzas para pelear, todas mis fuerzas estaban detrás de esa puerta.

—Estar contigo es lo único que deseaba.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Hasta que la escuche sollozar más fuerte que antes. No solo me estaba torturando a mi mismo también se lo hacía a ella. En verdad me odiaría toda su vida, si ella hiciera lo mismo yo jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Tienes que ser fuerte Luce.

—No… no sin ti.

Sonreí tratando de que mis lágrimas no salieran.

—Debes hacer esto por todos, por los dos.

—Natsu…

—Estoy deseando un futuro feliz Luce, uno en que podamos estar juntos, uno en el que no llores mas.

—Yo…

El dragón se acercaba aun más y no debía permitir que lo hiciera. Si destruía la puerta sería el fin.

—Si… si renacemos de nuevo. Iré verte al principio de todo. Serás lo primero que buscare.

Ver su rostro una vez más, es lo que deseaba mas en ese momento.

—Te veré pronto…

—Te ame…- me paralice. El nudo en mi garganta era más fuerte que antes.— Hasta el final, hasta el día de hoy, en este momento ¡No me hagas Natsu! Por favor… no.

Mi mandíbula se tenso, mordí mi labio hasta que sangro pero nada podía detener mis lágrimas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué teníamos que pasar por esto? ¿Por qué a nosotros? Si tuviera que pedir un último deseo seria ver a Lucy una última vez. Debí hacer muchas cosas pero por temor jamás lo hice. Ahora jamás sentiría a Lucy otra vez. No sentiría su olor, no escucharía su voz ni podría besarla tanto como deseaba. Lucy fue todo lo que más quise y debía estar feliz porque ella viviría aunque sin mí. ¿Podría enamorarse de alguien más? El pensar en eso me destrozaba. La persona que eligiera la tendría solo para él cuando ella debió ser mía, pero jamás lo seria. Ya no podía cambiarse lo que había hecho. Ella merecía ser feliz y yo estaría bien con eso.

—Yo también te amo.

Me puse de pie y camine mis últimos pasos hacia ese dragón. Nadie arrebataría el futuro de Lucy. Jamás lo permitiría.

**_._**

* * *

**_Lucy POV._**

* * *

—Yo también te amo.

Mi cuerpo se paralizo y sentí que moría en ese momento. Mis lágrimas no podían detenerse.  
Le dije lo que sentía, no debí hacerlo. Debí pensar en cómo se sentiría el pero el saber que me amaba al igual que yo a él me hizo sentir feliz un momento. Quería tirar esa puerta y lanzarme contra sus brazos, besarlo con todas mis fuerzas y volví a la realidad. Sin el no era nada, sin Natsu no tenía nada ¿Cómo podría salir adelante? No escuche su voz.

—¿Natsu?

No obtuve respuesta y comencé a sentirme nerviosa.

—…¿Natsu? Por favor responde.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y mis labios temblaron. No por favor que no sea lo que pienso. Dios déjame escuchar su voz una vez más.

Sollocé y comencé a temblar pero me puse de pie. —¿Natsu? No por favor no.-No había respuesta.— Se que estas ahí respóndeme.

Escuche el rugido de un Dragón y con eso mi vida se desplomó.

—¡NATSUUU! No… ¡NO!

Golpee la puerta con todas mis fuerzas pero no podía hacer nada. Mis piernas temblaron y caí al suelo. El dolor de mi brazo no era nada comparado con perder a Natsu. El... se había ido. Esto debía ser un sueño.  
Cerré mis ojos y los abrí.

Nada.

Los cerré de nuevo y los abrí.

Nada.

—Maldita sea ¡DESPIERTA!

No…¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no yo?  
Cerré mis ojos de nuevo y Natsu apareció.

—Todo está bien ¿Verdad?.- pregunte con el ultimo hilo de voz que me quedaba.

Me sonrió como solo él sabia hacerlo. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, sonreí de vuelta. Le sonreí una última vez y abrí los ojos.

Una luz comenzaba a aparecer y eso me indicaba que era hora de irme.

Suspire. — Te veré pronto.

La luz comenzó a absorberme y me deje llevar. Al menos ahí lo vería de nuevo.

* * *

.

.

.

**Debo admitir que fue muy difícil escribir esto, soy cruel lo se. **

**Pueden insultarme todo lo que quieran y si les gusto, son unos masoquistas como yo xD**

**Gracias por leer! Dejen un review, bueno si quieren ;3 Bye bye!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
